vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clifford DeVoe (CW)
|-|Original body= |-|Dominic's body= |-|Becky's body= |-|Izzy's body= |-|Edwin's body= |-|Ralph's body= Summary Clifford DeVoe is an enemy of Barry Allen and one that the latter believes to be more dangerous than anyone he has faced before because of his superhuman intelligence. Six months since the Flash's departure from Central City, he began putting his plans into motion, manipulation team flash into opening a portal that would free Barry and unbeknownst to them, bestow metahuman abilities onto 12 unsuspecting bus passengers. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C. 9-B with his chair | 10-B, Low 7-B through Effigies | 10-B, Low 7-B through Effigies | Low 7-B Name: Clifford DeVoe, The Thinker Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Original Body= Enhanced Intelligence, Expert historian, Master tactician, Master of deception, Multilingualism, Musical Ability, Polymath, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Flight, Healing (Marlize could heal her broken arm by sitting in the chair), Immortality (Type 6) and Power Nullification (Temporarily depowered the Bus Metas), Forcefield Creation, Healing, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (DeVoe's pocket dimensions are described to be a result of 4 dimensional folds in time-space) with chair |-|Becky's Body= All previous abilities, Telepathy and Status Effect Inducement (Can cause brain aneurysms to others), Improved Immortality (Type 6; Can now possess machinery in addition to human beings), Effigy Animation (Can make effigies act as if they were living creatures and command them to do what he wants), Technology Manipulation, Possession (Can possess technology), Size Manipulation (Can alter size of both animate and inanimate objects), Probability Manipulation (Can spread bad luck on people, and give himself good luck. Manipulates luck on the quantum level), Empathic Manipulation (Has psycho-active tears, which make people more loyal), Clairvoyance (DeVoe is shown to know when Cisco is vibing the location he is at, and can inflict incredible damage to him) |-|Izzy's Body= All previous abilities, Sound Manipulation |-|Edwin/Ralph's Body= All previous abilities, Power Absorption (Gained Melting point's ability to strip the power from Metahumans), Power Bestowal (Can give absorbed powers to other beings, including themself), Density Manipulation (Can make people light enough to float, or as heavy as a cement truck), Pseudo Telekinesis (Can use Density Manipulation to simulate Telekinesis, such as crushing throats or hearts, and controlling an object), Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Pocket dimensions are described to be a result of 4 dimensional folds in time-space), and BFR, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was able to see Barry within his own mind despite the mental link being one way), Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Resistance to Acid Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Resisted multiple Stun Batons), Regeneration (Ralph's body makes him immune to DeVoe's illness), Body Control, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Withstood being frozen by a cold gun and broke out. A cold gun is explicitly stated to reach absolute zero temparatures), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can trick a DNA scanner by switching his own DNA with another Person's), Can cause a wall to be unable to phase through, Can locate people in pocket dimensions Attack Potency: Below Average Human level. Wall level with his chair (Destroyed multiple concrete pillars on the edge of one floor of a building) | Human level, Small City level with Effigies (Effigies utilized by Mina Chaytan could overpower the Flash and break his leg), higher with Luck (Can affect the probability of a situation to cause disastrous situations) and Technological Manipulation | Human level, Small City level through Effigies and Sound Manipulation (Izzy was capable of briefly immobilising both Ralph and The Flash at the same time, and was, at the time, the only one capable of posing a threat to DeVoe), higher '''with Luck and Technological Manipulation | '''Small City level (Has Ralph's powers, who destroyed one of DeVoe's effigies. Overpowered Cisco and Gypsy's combined blasts with sound manipulation. Marlize stated that he is more powerful than Supergirl and could take on legions of metahumans) Speed: Unknown, has high thought speed (Considers himself to be the Fastest Mind Alive), possibly Relativistic with Chair (Caught an attack from the Flash) | Normal Human, has high thought speed | Normal Human, Transonic attack speed with sound manipulation (Can produce sound) | Normal Human, has high thought speed, Transonic with sound manipulation, far higher with Telepathy (Could read the Flash and Ralph Dibny's thoughts to dodge their moves) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human, Unknown with Chair | Regular Human | Regular Human | Class 10 '(Ralph has stopped cars and dragged helicopters) 'Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class, At least Wall Class with Chair | Human Class | Human Class '''| '''Small City Class Durability: Below Average Human level, At least Wall level with Chair, Small City level with Forcefields (Using the Forcefields, Marlize was able to keep DeVoe out, despite him having the powers of all the bus metas) | Human level | Human level '''| '''Small City level (Possesses Ralph's body, which is consistently shown to be far more durable than The Flash. Ralph easily withstood enough explosives to level a city block. Survived a combined attack from Flash's lightning and Gypsy's blasts for several seconds) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with his chair, kilometers with luck manipulation Standard Equipment: Thinker Chair Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. His mind functions at a level far beyond that of a normal human and he could orchestrate events with extreme precision, allowing him to manipulate Team Flash into creating metahumans for him. He is capable of analyzing thousands of different outcomes that might arise from an event in his mind. Weaknesses: *Arrogance: Is extremely arrogant, to the point where he revealed his identity to Barry so that he could boast about his superiority. *Field of vision: After taking over Dominic's body, thereby also acquiring Dominic's mind reading ability, Clifford also presumably gained Dominic's weakness of only being able to read the minds of people he can see. *Hydrogen-electron charge: After a hydrogen and electron collision, a charge is given off that is enough to temporarily negate his luck manipulation powers. *Power-dampening tech: If he is wearing power-dampening cuffs, she can't use her powers *If people think about other things while performing different actions, his telepathy won't be able to know. *If a person he took over reassumed their body, his mind would be deleted. Key: Original Body | Becky's Body | Izzy's Body | Edwin/Ralph's Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Technology Users Category:Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Tier 7